Not Just Make Believe
by Rose Hikari
Summary: This is a one shot with Mizuki Hajime and some one who i created.


Not Just Make Believe

**Not Just Make Believe**

"Senpai, Senpai, SENPAI!!" a second year girl shouted to her Senpai who was looking at a notice in the Girl's Dorm.

"N-nani?" the Senpai looked around at her Kouhei.

"Mou, Rei-senpai…. What's on the notice that's got you so interested?" Kari asked. Rei moved to the side and Kari looked at the board.

**'ATTENTION! ALL SECOND AND THIRD YEAR STUDENTS ARE INVITED TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS YEARS TALENT SHOW. ALL ENTRANTS ARE TO SIGN UP NO LATER THAN THE 11****TH**** OF FEBURARY. TALENT SHOW WILL BE ON THE 14****TH****. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE SHOW.'**

"A talent show? Sugoi! Are you going to enter Senpai?" Kari asked enthusiastically.

"I-" but before she could finish, Mizuki Hajime came up to the two girls.

"Konnichiwa Hajime." Kari said to her cousin.

"Konnichiwa, Kari-chan, Rei-chan." Hajime said to the two girls. Rei blushed a light shade of pink and just nodded. "Kari-chan, we need to go to practice." He told her.

"Hai! Ja ne Rei-senpai." She went off with Hajime to the practice. Rei was left alone in the corridor watching the two leave.

_Do I want to sign up?_ Rei asked herself. _Do I want to use this talent show to finally confess my love for him?_ She shook her head and walked off. "Stupid idea…" But she couldn't get the idea of a performing in the show to confess her love to Hajime, out of her head.

Two days later, evening

"Saa, the teacher gave us way too much homework!" Rei complained to no one. When she reached her room, which was right across from the mail station, one of the girls in charge of it called out to her.

"Ri, Rei?" she asked.

"Hai?" Rei turned around.

"You've got something, and it looks like a love letter." The girl said grinning. Rei's face turned a nice shade of pink. She took the letter that the girl was holding and went into her room.

_A love letter? For me?_ Rei was confused. Surely there must have been a mistake. _Who would send me a love letter?_ Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _What if-_ she shook her head. "No. There's no way he could ever love me." She said sadly to her self. Nonetheless, she opened the letter.

Rei-chan,

Meet me by the big tree near the tennis courts after tennis practice tomorrow. You will not be disappointed.

There was no return address. _Of course there's no return address, it is a love letter after all._ She sighed and put the letter down. Tomorrow was the 11th, the last day to sign up for the talent show. All throughout her homework, she was debating weather she should go or not…

Next day, lunch

Rei was silently eating her lunch outside under the big tree she was asked to be at after tennis practice that day. She was still pondering if she should return there, at that specific spot, after school. She let out and exasperated sigh after she finished eating. There was still fifteen minuets before lunch was over. She stretched her arms and legs, then put her arms behind her head as she leaned up against the tree, staring at the sky through the tree's leaves. "Rei-senpai, what are you doing?" Kari had walked up to her while she was relaxing and not paying attention. Rei was startled at first, but then relaxed again when realizing it was Kari.

"Nothing." She said while still looking up at the sky.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that right?" she asked her senpai.

"He he, you caught me." Rei said with a cheeky smile.

"I heard you got a love letter, who do you think it's from?" Kari asked while sitting next to Rei. She didn't answer at first.

"I don-" then Mizuki's face flashed through her mind and she blushed a light shade of red. Kari gave an Amaya-ish grin.

"You have an idea don't you? Who is it?" Kari asked enthusiastically. (Yes, Kari has her sister's habit of sticking her nose in where it isn't wanted.) Rei got even more red at Kari's words… she had hit a sensitive spot. Rei pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, in the fetal position.

"Iyada, you'll just laugh." She pouted and looked away.

"No I won't, Onegai?" Kari begged. Rei looked at Kari's pleading face, sighed, and said: "Alright, just promise not to laugh." Kari saluted.

"On a scout's honor." (Yes, another Amaya-ish thing. Amaya: What's wrong with that? Me: nothing, nothing . Amaya: --) Rei laughed a bit. She then took a deep breath and said in a low whisper that only Kari could hear: "Hajime-san." She then turned bright red and hid her face in her arms, which were still around her knees. Kari sat there, looking dumbfounded. A bell rang from the school.

"W-we better get off to class." Kari said, apparently still in shock that her best friend likes her cousin.

In class, last period of the day

Rei was really lost in thought of weather she should go or not. So lost, in fact, that she didn't hear the teacher call on her 5 times, nor did she jump when the teacher slammed a book on her desk. She did move, however, when the person behind her whispered in her ear.

"Rei-chan."

Rei jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air. When she realized what was going on, she went a dark shade of red. But it wasn't just because she was embarrassed, no, it was mainly the fact that the person who whispered in her ear, just so happened to be Mizuki Hajime. After the embarrassment had passed, Rei was reading a passage from the book they were reading. The book was Rome and Juliet because it was their English class.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself though, not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O! be some other name:

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;

And for that name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself."

As Rei finished reading the passage, the whole class was silent and staring at her.

"Rei-" but the bell had just rung. Rei's face turned red and she quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

_I didn't stay behind to see who was trying to talk to me._ She thought angrily. She reached her room, opened the door, and slammed it shut. She leaned up against the closed door, panting. "I can't believe myself." She said out loud. She slid down the door while still leaning against it. "I am such a-" She fell asleep while sitting against the door.

She woke up two hours later. She looked around groggily and checked the clock. It was 5:45 p.m… fifteen minuets after the Boy's Tennis Club's practice ended. Rei's eyes grew wide with shock. She quickly got up and ran out the door, not caring that she still wasn't sure she should be going. All she could think about was the possibility that it could be him waiting under that tree. It took her a full 10 minuets just to get from the girl's dorms to the tennis courts. As she arrived at the courts, however, the boy waiting underneath the tree, was, and wasn't, who she was expecting. He looked up at her as she approached.

"Rei-chan." He said with the same smile he always wore.

"H-H-" but she couldn't get herself to say his name. He laughed a bit, shook his head, and walked towards her. When he reached her, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that they were looking eye-to-eye. "H-Hajime." She finally said. He smiled and tears filled her eyes as she embraced him tightly. "Daisuke Hajime-kun! Daisuke!" she shouted into his chest. Hajime was a little taken aback from the sudden confession, but hugged her back nonetheless.

"Hai. I love you too, Rei-chan." They stood there like that for a while.

"Hajime-kun, Rei-senpai." A voice said out of nowhere. The two broke apart and stared at the one who had spoken.

"Kari…" Rei said.

"I'm happy for you two, Hajime, Rei-senpai!" Kari said smiling and looking at them both. "And, I know you wanted to do the Talent Show, Senpai, so I signed you up." Kari grinned happily now. Rei and Hajime stood there, side by side, staring at her.

"You What?!" Rei finally shouted.

"I signed you up. Didn't you want to do the Talent Show?" Kari asked confused. Rei stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Well… yeah, but now-" Rei was cut off.

"Rei, you were planning on joining the talent show?" Hajime asked a little surprised. She blushed a bit.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" both Kari and Hajime asked.

"I just wanted to do it to confess my love for you, Hajime. Now it makes no sense to continue on with it." Rei said.

"You can express it! I signed you up to sing!" Kari said enthusiastically. There was silence for what seemed an eternity.

"YOU WHAT?!" Rei shouted, horrified.

"You sing, Rei?" Hajime asked.

"No… yeah, a bit, but still… Kari, you are on my black list for a while…" Rei said glaring at her.

"You'll thank me for it later." Kari said while turning her back on her cousin and friend.

"Well, this should be interesting." Rei said with a sigh of defeat. Hajime laughed.

February 14th, Valentine's day and the day of the Talent Show

Finally, the day had arrived for Rei to perform for her love. But she was beyond nervous… she was in denial. "I can't do this!" She said while in the dressing room for the female performers.

"Nonsense!" Kari said while fixing Rei's hair. "You're just nervous. Once you're up there, it'll all go away if you just think of the reason you'll be singing up there." She had to agree there. Rei gave another sigh of defeat.

"Why do you always win?" Rei asked as Kari finished her hair.

"Because this kind of stuff usually happens to either my sister or one or our teammates… just not the whole falling in love kind of stuff… just getting themselves into more trouble than they can handle."

"Ah." Was all that Rei could say. They stayed silent throughout the rest of the waiting period. Someone came into the room.

"Rei-san, you're up next." Rei nodded, gave Kari a weak smile, and went to wait near the stage for her turn.

"And for our final performance for the night, we have Rei-chan, singing a song for a certain someone." The announcer said. Rei took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The lights blinded her as she looked towards the audience. She felt like she was going to run for it, when she remembered Kari's words. She took another deep breath and the music started to play.

object width"300" height"80"param name"movie" value"media./m/mdVWycqS9U/ausfalse/"/paramparam name"wmode" value"transparent"/paramembed src"media./m/mdVWycqS9U/ausfalse/" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"300" height"110" wmode"transparent"/embeda href"/people/kHtQ3R/music/n4Wd9ta/ellaenchanteditsnotjustmakebelieve/"Its Not Just Make Believe - Ella Enchanted/a/object

"I thought that I was too old to believe in fairytales,  
but there's a letter for me waitin' when I check my mail.  
I start a shakin' like a seven on the Richter scale  
When you say you love me.  
I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clear...

I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe...

It started out like just another ordinary day,  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way.  
The sun is brighter and my happiness is here to say.  
Its like I'm dreamin'  
Thank you for showin' me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall  
You got me glowin'...

I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe...

Whenever, wherever, forever,  
I'll be with you.  
We haven't, its not just oh ooh

I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clearer...

I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Its really happening,  
I feel so good I gotta sing.  
Its not just make believe...  
I'm Ariel above the sea,  
I'm Beauty dancing with the Beast.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe.

Oh, its not just make believe  
oh ooh,  
its not just make believe!"

The entire audience rose from their seats to applaud her. There were even cat calls and wolf whistles heard through out the hall in which the Talent show was held. But only one person gained all of her attention at once… and that was Mizuki Hajime. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Rei took her final bow, and walked back to the dressing room.

"That was amazing!!" most of the other female contestants were saying.

_Now I really feel like I'm going to be sick._ Rei thought, trying to escape the praises from everyone she was receiving. She finally got away and went outside. She took in a nice deep breath of the cool night time air. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"That was magnificent." Hajime told her. Rei smiled happily.

"Thanks. And… happy Valentine's day, Hajime." She said, turning around in his arms and putting her arms around his neck.

"Hai, happy Valentine's day to you too, Rei." He leaned in for a long, but sweet and passionate kiss.


End file.
